Down Time
by Demo ODST
Summary: Just a pair of love birds withe some... *Ahem* Downtime on their hands. WARNING, MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! (Granted, if you are reading my works, i hope you are a mature audience already. Cause they be typically violent. And bloody. This is not. Fair warning, this is focused on a pair of OCs that are from Star Fox Deception)


**_So... This is a... Well, it's a thing. in case you hadn't noticed, this aint my usual cup of tea, and prolly aint happening again. Thank ol' Sheppard Studios for this. It's lewd. but also, a little wholsome in places? I think. Anyway, enjoy, and again, WARNING, THIS BE LEWD! (Or mature, or R Rated, or... Gorham it, it's two people F**cking each other's brains out, is that warning enough!?(Why am i censoring that? *Shrugs* Whatever))_**

**_Also, mad props to Juiceps/Heyren for the spectacular Mira cover art._**

* * *

_I wonder what he will think of this…_ Mira bit her lip as she peeked out of Will's bedroom, still completely hidden behind the doorframe. Will was exactly where she last saw him, sitting on his couch as he played some competitive realistic shooter game or another, which was a pretty normal past time for him that she would _normally_ join him in. Her heart fluttered for a moment as she eased the door closed, trying to get her pulse to calm down. That in and of itself was not an easy task, given she was equal parts excited, nervous, and embarrassed. She walked across his room, stepping back into the bathroom to inspect herself in the full body mirror he had in there.

She was wearing a set of black lingerie that Katt had helped her pick out, the feline _insisting _it was a good way to try and have some extra fun on special nights. She on the other hand, was completely unsure about it.

It consisted of a black, filmy bra, surprisingly covering for what it was, covering her entire breasts with two painfully thin straps over her shoulders, a neat little bow holding the back of the material together. Getting that bow tied tightly behind her back had been a total pain in her rear, but she hoped it was well done. The underwear was about the same as normal underwear as far as coverage, but it was also filmy and thin, almost to the point of being see through. The underwear was connected to mid-thigh high leggings via four thin silky strings, two per legging, set on the front and rear of her legs. To complete the ensemble, every opening of the of the outfit had frilly lace lining it, Mira wearing short black heels to try and accent the look as much as possible.

_This is utterly embarrassing! I feel more exposed than when I'm straight naked! Why did I let Katt talk me into this!?_ She groaned as she shuffled out of the bathroom, nearly twisting her ankle as she stumbled in the heels. She growled slightly as she caught herself, taking a deep breath. It did nothing for her rattling heartbeat though.

_Okay, here goes!_ She eased the door to it's fully open position before standing as provocatively as she could manage. Which entailed resting one hand on the door frame, the other held at the small of her back and pressing her knees and thighs together to give herself as much curvature as she could. This ended up lifting one of her feet off the ground slightly, which balancing on one heel was as comfortable and stable as standing on a razor blade.

"Wiiiillllll…" she softly called out to him, batting her eyes several times in his direction.

The reaction she got though was by no means the one she had hoped for. His eyes twitched toward her for the barest traces of a moment before he called back toward her. "_Busy!_"

_Did he just… flat out **ignore** all of **this!?**_ Her mouth literally fell open as she stared at him in utter bewilderment. In her shocked state, she didn't realize she had become unbalanced, falling back out of the door frame and landing solidly on her rump in Will's bedroom.

"Mira, what did you do _this _time?" his eyes were still glued to the tv, the sounds of an intense gunfight echoing from the speakers.

"No-nothing!"

_Smooth Mira, you try to look all sexy and what do you do? Fall on your ass before he even notices you!_ She groaned to herself and fell back to the floor. _Okay, let's do this!_

She quickly sprang back to her feet, making sure her little fall hadn't knocked her 'outfit' out of place at all before she tip toed her way behind the couch and to the small kitchen. Once there, she pulled one of the stools under the breakfast bar out enough to allow her to sit on it, facing Will. She had her leg's crossed, the lower of the two hooked on the lower supports of the stool. From there, she was leaning against the counter, her elbows as far back on it as she could manage to try and accent her meager breasts as much as she could manage.

"Are you _hungry _over there Will?" she tried to keep her fairly sultry tone from earlier, but the small amount of confidence she had to start with was already totally gone.

"I could go for a sandwich, but in a minute, I'm still busy!" he casually tossed that over his shoulder, not even looking at her yet again.

"_Damn it, the hell do I gotta do to get his attention!_" she quietly grumbled that under her breath, now starting to get mildly annoyed with Will.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that Mira!" he called that back to her, her eyes glancing up to see him scoring a kill in a gunfight, followed by plasma bolts whipping by on the screen from another direction. With a constant fight happening as she was seeing, there was no way she was going to get him stop paying attention to it with words alone.

_Well, I'm done with these blasted things!_ She almost grumbled that out as she flung the heels off her feet, one landing in the doorway to Will's bedroom, the other impacting the back of the couch with a loud whompf. Will made absolutely no response to the impact though, allowing Mira to release the breath she was holding.

_Now… what to do to get his attention…_ an idea struck her mind as she stared at the shoe just behind the couch, smiling to herself as she slipped over to it. Upon arrival, she promptly positioned herself with her back to Will, bending over to pick up the shoe. She intentionally shoved her rear as far up and toward Will as she could manage. As soon as she was in position, she forced her tail to swipe back and forth, feeling the appendage gently smack into the side of Will's head, sliding by his head after impact to repeat the movement from the other side.

"Come on Mira, I'm _bus-sy _still!"

_What!? Come on, that should have worked you ass!_ She stood up as that thought ripped through her mind, spinning on the spot and about to shout her thought aloud.

"Sorry guys, my girlfriend keeps batting me with her tail." He spoke that quite plainly, Mira only now realizing he had his small wireless earpiece and microphone on.

_Has he been on the mic this whole time!?_ She went wide eyed at that thought, knowing that his mic usually picked up all of the sound in the room quite well. The thought of people over hearing her trying to woo him sent blood rushing to her cheeks and ears, turning the insides of her ears bright red as well as making all of her fur stand on end.

_Okay, okay, one more idea…_ she took a deep breath before she stooped over beside him, very gently licking the side of his face. He didn't even twitch from the action.

"And now I'm being licked. _Joy._" He still sounded utterly bored, visibly scoring yet another kill on the screen.

_Oh, so that's not enough to get you to stop playing? How about…_ she rolled her tongue about her mouth for a moment, getting it as slimy and salivated as she could before repeating what she had far more forcefully.

"Gah, Mira! Would you stop licking me! I'm trying to murder pixelated objects!" he shied away from her, using his sleeve to try and wipe the saliva on his cheek away without taking his hands off the controller.

"Never!" she retorted with that as she leaned after him, trying to lick him again, but he deftly dodged it some how, still focused on the TV.

"Nope, I do not need to be licked!"

_Alright, time for more… **direct** tactics…_ she stood back up before moving around the couch and leaning up against the frame to the TV in as sultry of a manner as she could manage.

"Come on _Will_, I've got a much better _game_ we could play together." She smiled toward him, feeling more than silly with what she was doing now. Then again, if silly worked, she would be okay with that. She was, after all, starting to feel quite _deprived_ from this whole situation.

Will though, still barely glanced at her, his focus so fixed on the TV that she doubted he even actually noticed her.

_Alright fuck this, I'm tired of him ignoring me like this!_

* * *

I fought the temptation to turn around and look at Mira, having felt her whiskers brush the back of my head as I had narrowly dodged her second attempt at licking me.

_She is really trying hard right now to get my attention, isn't she?_ I smirked, still remembering watching her fall on her rump earlier from the corner of my eye. I had known she was up to something for a while now, having noticed her spying on me from behind the door to my bedroom. As such, I had felt it would be fun to mess with her as much as I could, even so far as setting my microphone on my ear as though I was actually talking to people as I played. So far, her performance was beyond entertaining.

As I watched, she slinked her way beside the TV, leaning up against the device and letting out a faint purr. She was clearly trying to sound and look as enticing as she could, but honestly, it came off more as comically adorable than the sexy nature she clearly was going for.

Even so, it was more than enough to have my attention, fighting to keep my eyes on the screen. After several moments of her being there, her eyebrows were suddenly and violently drawn together, her ears flat against her skull, even her tail had stopped swishing back and forth. She stomped her way in front of the TV, glaring at me as she stood dead center of the screen.

_Crap, I may have taken my joke a little **too** far…_

"Damn it Will! Stop paying attention to your damned game and get your ass in there!" she harshly pointed at the bedroom, her other fist clinched and at her side. Her tail was straight as a rod, all of her fur standing on end.

_Okay, one more, I can't resist…_

"Sorry, guys, one moment, my girlfriend is blocking the TV!" I stuck my tongue out at her as I finished, pausing the offline 'bot' match I had been playing at the same time.

She, on the other hand, was clearly unamused, grabbing the closest game case off the entertainment center and hurling at me.

I barely managed to deflect the projectile with my forearm, the empty plastic case still hitting with enough force to leave a small stinging pain where it impacted. "hey! You don't need to throw things!" I could barely contain my sniggering at her, a sharp grin already exploding across my face.

"Of course I'm going to throw things at you, I've been trying to get your attention for the past twenty minutes you ass!" she stamped her foot as she shouted at me, the insides of her ears a bright and vibrant pink as they perked back up.

"Well, I'm sorry Mira, you are just too darned cute when you're flustered, I couldn't help myself! Plus, watching you fall on your ass earlier was priceless!" I stuck my tongue out at her once more, the hybrid girl visually deflating in front of me.

"Ugh…. You saw that?"

"Of course. You are not very good at being sneaky."

Her nose drooped toward the floor as I spoke, the girl letting out a small sigh.

"Buuut, that said, you still look gorgeous." I stood as I spoke, dropping the controller and headset onto the entertainment center, and bringing myself to the point that I was almost touching her.

"Not gorgeous enough to really get your attention it seems…" she muttered that at the floor, her muzzle still pointed that way.

I gently lifted her muzzle up until it was pointed at my face, her eye's lifting off the floor and locking with mine. Both of her ears were peeled back, a slight pained look on her face. Her nose was only an inch or so from mine, able to feel her warm breath on my face. "Mira, you are more than beautiful en-"

I didn't get to finish, her tongue suddenly lashing out of her mouth and sliming half of my face in one swipe. I immediately recoiled away, trying to wipe the saliva from my face as I cried. "Gahll, Mira, that's disgusting!"

"That's pay back, ass!" she sassed that right back, smiling proudly with her hands on her hips. Her body language had made a complete reversal, her tail flicking back and forth behind her.

I rolled my eyes at her before shaking my head at the slimy fluid coating my hand, still with plenty on my face as well. "You are just evil Mira!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, prancing right back up to me. "You know you love it." Immediately after finishing her whispered statement, she leaned forward enough to press her muzzle into my lips. As abnormal as it was to be kissing the end of a muzzle rather than human lips, it wasn't at all unpleasant. Her lips, as thin and animal like as they were, were quite soft and though her fur would occasionally prick me, it was usually as soft if not softer than human skin. the kiss was very short, not much longer than a quick peck, but it sent an electrifying shiver through my body none the less.

"Regretfully, you are right about that." I smiled and shook my head at her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders to trap her near me. Not that she was making any attempt to escape anyway.

Instead, she was pressing herself against me, warmth bleeding through her fur and nearly non-existent outfit, as well as my T-shirt and jeans. Her own arms snaked around my back, as she pulled me into her own tight embrace, her head resting on my chest.

I let out a contented sigh, setting my chin on her head as my smile softened. "I love you Mira."

"Mmhmm. I know." She whispered that out, tightening her grip around me even more.

I wasn't entirely sure how long we were standing there, simply holding each other, nor was I complaining about it. But, eventually, I gently pulled away from her, the sudden chill caused by no longer having her warm body pressed against mine making me want to shiver. Even so, I left my hands on her soft shoulders, gently rubbing my thumbs through her fur. "Come on. I believe you had something you wanted to do?"

"O-oh, yeah. I did." She shriveled up in front of me, her ears twitching madly as her as their interiors became rosy once more.

Instead of letting her lead me to the bedroom though, I suddenly scooped her into my arms, Mira letting out a startled yip and chuckling.

"Hey! I have two perfectly good legs Will!"

"I know. Maybe I like carrying you though?" I posed my question at her as I carried her through the still open door to my bedroom, her arms already snaked around my neck. She had pressed the top of her muzzle against my cheek in doing so, her forehead gently resting against my temple.

"I'm okay with that thought"

I gently set her on the edge of the bed, Mira never unwrapping her arms from around my neck. As soon as she was seated on the edge of the bed, I cupped her head in my hands, forcing her muzzle against my lips once more. And though I had a burning desire to do more, I forced myself to back off, smiling at her. "this never gets any less awkward, does it?"

"Nope! But I'm okay with that." She whole heartedly returned that smile, gently swishing her damp nose across mine as she let out a small chuckle.

I let out my own amused chuckle as I dropped my hands to her shoulders, a devious idea popping into my mind. "Well, I can think of something that's perfectly normal."

"What's that?" she fluttered her eyes at me, her grin shifting from one of amusement to one equally devious.

"Honk!" I suddenly slipped both my hands down her chest, gently grabbing both of her breasts and squeezing them while sticking my tongue out at her.

She let out a startled yip, her eyes wide as she bounced on the bed. Both of her ears had gone scarlet, the girl shriveling up before me once. "Hey, those are mine!" she pulled her hands from around my necking, brushing my hands aside to cover her breasts as she spoke.

"Well, too bad, I claimed em!" I lunged forward as I spoke, forcing her down onto the bed as I snaked my hands under hers, alternating between which side of her I was squeezing. This sent her into a fit of giggles as she playfully tried to push my hands away, both of us knowing she wasn't really serious in that endeavor.

"Come on Will, cut it out you goofball!" she finally got her giggling under control, forcing my hands away from her once more, though she was grinning as widely as I likely was.

"But… but… boobies…" I gave her the widest saddest 'puppy dog' eyes I could manage, earning myself an eye roll for it.

"Fine. Don't you want em' loose though." She gave me the same sly smirk she had been, bouncing her eyebrows while she was at it.

"Well…. That would certainly be nice." I made a rolling gesture with my hands, looking off at the wall of the room.

She let out a soft giggle, propping herself up on her elbows. "So set em free why don't you!?"

I smiled to her, gently placing my palms on the sides of her breasts to snake my hands along her fur and the bra, trying to stimulate her senses as much as I could. She always seemed to love that in the past, so why change what works. I quickly found the knot on the back, doing my best to untie it completely blind. An effort that was about as hard as it sounds.

"Having trouble?" Mira chuckled that out, earning herself a glare.

"You tied it tighter than a virgins ass hole, so yeah!"

"Pish language Will!" she glared at me, a playful smirk on her muzzle.

"What, would you rather me say it's tighter than _Your _asshole?" I finished untying the knot, Mira forced to stop propping herself up as I removed the article of clothing.

"True as that may be, no it's not better! It was a total bitch to get tied though…" she trailed off, instinctively covering her now exposed chest.

"Really? How many times have we done this Mira?"

"Shut up! You know I still am a little self conscious after… well-"

"Oh, I know, but if I don't recall, weren't you the one who was perfectly comfortable with changing in front of me first?" I was smirking at her, hoping to keep her from thinking about the past too much.

"I know! Just… shut up, okay! You don't gotta tease me! Just have your fun with the girls already!" She looked away, sliding her arms off her chest.

I didn't do what she was expecting though, using two fingers to slip by her underwear and inside of her, the hybrid's entire body tensing up.

"Nghya! Will! Som-some warning next time, kay!?" her eyes had snapped too me, nearly lunging her upper body at me. She had a wide eyed expression, but both of her ears were perked up and excited, her tail visible twitching where it was trapped under her.

"Awl, but then I don't get that expression from ya!" I barely managed to reflect the pillow she chucked at me, hearing her let out a sharp breath as my fingers slipped out of her to do so.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to stop!" she had let herself fall back on the bed, using one hand to pull her own underwear aside.

I accepted her invitation, slipping my fingers in her once more, much gentler and slower this time. She let out a soft moan of pleasure in response. With in moments, I had started using the fingers to play with her, feeling her convulsing already. She was moaning louder and louder already, her breathing getting faster and more labored as she pressed her legs together, nearly blocking my access to her. After barely even a minute, her entire body seized up several times, Mira crying out as fluids suddenly rushed past my already wet hand, spattering on the bed and even hit my legs and the carpet.

"ehmmm that felt good…" she mumbled that out, her entire body completely limp, save for a few small twitches.

"Really Mira? Already?"

"I thought I said to shut up Will! Besides, I've been hornier than rabbit in spring for what feels like ages now…" she barely managed to mumble that out.

"Annnnd you got it everywhere! Even my pants and shirt are wet now!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been wearing them in the first place!" she finally managed to prop herself up on her elbows again, her breath's still coming in heavy labored gasps.

"Touché." I smirked with my one word response, quickly stripping off my clothes before crawling over her on the bed, staying propped up above her. She had naturally spread her legs to keep them above my thighs, her hands settling on my hips.

"He finally joins me!" she snarked that out, earning herself another glare for the night, though she quickly used her tongue to wipe that glare away.

"Gah! Mira!" I reared back onto my knees, trying to wipe the saliva away.

"Got you again! You make that way to easy!" she giggled as she spoke, barely getting her two little statements out.

"Well, it's gross, so stop it! Please!"

"Nah never!"

"Well, fine then! Guess you aren't getting anything else tonight! I closed my eyes and turned my head away, arms crossed.

"Awwwl come on! Don't be like that! Besides, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell your dick disagrees with you!"

"I can ignore it!"

"Are you _sure_ about that _Will McClaine_?" as she spoke one of her hands grasped me and gave me two gentle and teasing strokes, sending a small shiver up my body from the sudden and unexpected touch.

"Damn it, I never should have let you watch those movies… and stop calling me that!" I uncrossed my arms and dropped back over her, arms still fully extended. She had propped herself up on one arm, the hand she had played with me a bit with now being used to open her up a little.

"Oh it's a fitting nick name and you know it!"

"It is not!"

"Is too! Let's see…" she released herself and flopped back on the bed so she could use both hands to start ticking off a count with her fingers. "You are both bad asses, you have literally survived a nuclear blast-"

"I wasn't actually in it!"

"Still counts, you both do super crazy shit that you _somehow_ pull off, and you both know how to operate every gun you pick up like it's nothing. Will McClaine it is!" she grinned up at me as she finished, letting her hands flop to her exposed chest.

I glared at her again, shaking my head. "Dork."

"Just shut up and stick it in me already!" as she spoke, she slid her hand back down her body and opened herself up once more.

I immediately complied with her command, very gently guiding myself into her warm body, able to almost effortlessly slide all the way in, despite how tight of a space it was. She was simply that wet right now. She let out a sharp yip from the sudden movement, her entire body tensing for a moment. "Too fast?"

"N-no! come on! I'm waiting!"

With that, I began to gently and slowly pull in and out, listening to her soft moans as her hand slid back up her body. Her eyes had closed as she gave her own breasts a small squeeze. By then, I was already starting to speed up, her moans escalating into small shrieks and yips of pleasure, each movement causing her body to tense up. Those pulses of added pressure on me were sending an electrifying tingle up my own body, urging me to a higher pace. Within moments, she was nearly screaming with each motion until her body was sent into a series of rapid convulsions once again, her body shoving me out to allow a stream of hot fluids to be spattered against me.

"Again already?" I was panting slightly from my own exertions, but I was certainly not at my limit yet. And that made twice for her now.

"Mmmhmm yeah….. please don't stop…"

I obliged her once more, very gently and slowly slipping myself back into her still convulsing body before picking my rhythm back up. She was still crying out with each motion, her hands clutched onto my hips with a firm enough grip that it felt like her claws were about to puncture my skin. I could feel myself climbing with her this time, each pulse synced with hers and making each one stronger and stronger. She finally let out a loud shriek, her claws violently digging in as her legs gripped my hips into her, her convulsions sending me over the edge still inside her. A moment later, I had collapsed on top of her, the pleasure from the event so intense and overwhelming that I wasn't even sure when I had gotten there.

She let out a soft sigh as I slipped myself out of her, using my proximity to her muzzle to plant a small kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Will…."

"I love you too Mira…"

* * *

Mira let out a long contented as she tried to force herself deeper into Will's embrace, her hands resting on his hands over her belly button. She was still dripping fluids out from their passionate moment, despite it being several minutes passed, the occasional tingle from her lower body sending another small convulsion across her, even now. The fur from her groin down was soaked through, the fluids still very warm as it seemed the whole room was several dozen degrees warmer now.

"Will… is it… weird to be doing this with me?"

"No. maybe a little at first, but not anymore." He answered her question immediately in such a nonchalant tone that she couldn't imagine he could have been lying to her.

"But humans don't have fur, and you've said in the past that it pricks you som-"

He cut her off before she could finish. "Yeah, that's different than what I was expecting from a kid, but you gotta remember, you are the first and only woman I've been with. I have nothing to compare to save you. I can say your fur is much, _much_ softer than human skin, so I think I prefer this to be frank."

"Oh."

"Besides, I absolutely love you, so this will never be weird to me! Well, save the fact that you don't dry as fast."

"Speaking of drying… the bed's soaked." Now that she had said that, her nose was picking up on the huge battle of scents in the room, from her musk, his hormones, their fluids, and their sweat, it was a symphony of odors that no one could mistake.

"Yeah… Floor too. And I think you might've gotten the wall a little."

"Wow, really?"

"Yup."

"Jeez, that's wild."

"Sure was."

"we both probably need a shower."

"Most definitely."

Mira shifted where she was, giving each of her muscles a small test. She quickly found she was twitching all over still, half her body totally numb and ringing with pleasure even still. "As much as I want to, I don't think I can stand right now."

Will let out a small quiet laugh, squeezing her tighter. "I'm okay with that."

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Krystal talks about this thing she and Fox do after sex where they… Well, lick each other afterwards. She said it's utterly amazing-"

"I'm not licking you Mira."

She laughed lightly, a grin on her face. "I'm not asking you for it! Your tongue isn't the same as ours! Wouldn't feel right anyway! Just, kinda curious ya know? Am I missing something because I'm with you?"

"Ouch Mira."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I just… I'm curious. Is that a bad thing."

"No. honestly, I kinda feel the same about us sometimes. Like 'what am I missing out on not being with another human?' Then I realize, it doesn't matter if I'm missing out on something. I have you. Whatever I'm missing isn't worth missing you."

Her chest felt like it had turned to hot wax from his words, unable to stop herself from trying to snuggle closer to him. "Yeah. It isn't." a moment later, she felt his hand slip off of her, confused until she felt it brushing the side of her cheek, following along her neck and down the side of her breasts and chest before repeating the motion. The light and gentle touch sent shivers through her body. "Mhmmmgh… that's amazing…" she rolled onto her chest, away from him but trapping the hand he had under her, hoping he continued. He did, changing his firm petting to down her back, all the way to the base of her tail. She couldn't stop the small moans she was letting out, the petting being as good as what she received earlier. If anything, it was about to cause a similar climax even, simply less… _intense_. After several moments, she let out a shuddering sigh, her entire body getting pulses of pleasure again from his gentle strokes, finding herself drifting off to sleep.

"Good night my love." She barely managed to get that out, her eyes already closed as her senses were beginning to fall off.

"Good night Mira." She felt him kiss the back of her head before pulling her in again, falling into sleep immediately after.


End file.
